


Maybe

by probablyquintessential



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyquintessential/pseuds/probablyquintessential
Summary: "So what? I have a crush on Lena. Like it's a big deal or something," Kara grumbled. Did she just say that in front of all her friends? Oops. At least Lena wasn’t there tonight. The universe wasn't that cruel.Or, a short fic about feelings not being returned, and then actually they are, and everything is gonna be just! fine!





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is my first fic on this account! I used to have ffnet and then I switched to ao3 but I didn't actually make an account until today when I decided to post what I wrote. 
> 
> Anyway, this is short and slightly awkward, but I hope you like it!

"So what? I have a crush on Lena. Like it's a big deal or something," Kara grumbled. Did she just say that in front of all her friends? Oops. At least Lena wasn’t there tonight. The universe wasn't  _ that _ cruel.

 

"Oh my god,  _ Kara _ ! You have to tell her!" Nia's eyes almost glowed with excitement, and while Kara was the more experienced superhero, she had to admit that she was a little bit - okay, a  _ lot _ \- intimidated by her protégé. 

 

"Yes, Kara. You two seem to be well suited for each other, so it would be a shame if you were to, as they say, pass up the chance," Brainy chimed in.

 

"Okay, guys, let her breathe."

 

Alex came to the rescue as always, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder in silent support. Kara calmed down enough to remember James and his and Lena's ugly breakup. She chanced a look at him to find a soft accepting smile instead of the anger she had expected.

 

"It's okay to have feelings, Kara. You couldn't stop them any more than I could," he shrugged.

Kara shook her head.

 

"No, you guys- you guys don't understand. Lena- she doesn't like me back," she struggled to finish the sentence, already getting choked up.

 

"What?"

 

"Why not?" 

 

"How do you know?"

 

"I just... know," she blinked back the tears gathering in her eyes.

 

Kara knew because she had told Lena about her feelings. She had told her, and Lena had thanked her profusely for her friendship and told Kara how very  _ brave _ she was for telling her, how very  _ hard _ it must have been. And then their conversation turned to their usual topics once more, and Kara just didn't have it in her to get her heart broken twice. 

 

So that was it, then. She had put herself out there and gotten rejected. Maybe it was for the best. After all, Lena deserved the world, and Kara could only hope to be half the person Lena thought her to be.

 

The night resumed with Kara's mind not quite focused on the game of  _ Catan _ they were playing, and so Brainy and Nia won their first game as a team, securing a spot on Kara's fridge for the following weeks.

  
  
  
  


On the other side of the city, in the mostly-deserted L-Corp office building, Lena sat on her couch and drank scotch. A lot of scotch.

 

How could she ever be good enough for someone as sunny and brilliant as Kara Danvers? She had made the right choice, burying her feelings for her best friend. Even if she had hurt her friend in the moment, Kara was better off without all of Lena's problems added to her life. 

 

So that was it, then. Lena Luthor was to give up her own heart to protect the person she loved most in the world. 

 

Maybe it would all be worth it someday, when she'd get to see Kara walk up to the altar in a beautiful white dress, marrying the love of her life. Maybe the happiness in Kara's eyes would drown out the sound of Lena's heart breaking for a final time.

 

Or maybe she had made a mistake.

 

Three short knocks on her balcony door shook Lena out of her drunken spiral. She squinted at her nightly visitor, not having her contacts in anymore after an exhausting day, too drunk to remember the pair of glasses on the table. A curly mass of blonde hair confirmed her suspicions. It was Supergirl. God, what did  _ she _ want?

 

"I, um, I want to come inside," Supergirl answered awkwardly and  _ oh _ , had Lena said that out loud? 

 

"Yes, you did, now can I please come in?"

 

Lena got up and walked towards the balcony with as much poise as she could manage.

 

"You  _ may _ come in, Supergirl," Lena pointedly slurred, then snorted at the idea of correcting Supergirl's grammar. She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

 

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I'm not-"

 

"You're drunk." 

 

Ever the observant one, Supergirl.

 

"Well, to put it frankly, yes. I do hope you're not here to give me some horrible news. I honestly can't take any more tonight. So goodnight, Supergirl, come again tomorrow, or never," Lena turned away, but was stopped by Supergirl's soft, yet firm grip on her wrist.

 

"Lena, please. Just... listen. I know you're too drunk so I won't ask you to say anything, but I just really want to try telling you again," Supergirl pleaded, and  _ god _ . Lena couldn't pretend that just because Kara was in her suit she was a different person. She could just  _ feel _ the Kara-ness radiating off of the woman.

 

There was no avoiding her feelings by drowning them out in expensive whiskey. At least, not tonight. _ Tomorrow _ night, though...

 

"...are you even listening?"

 

"Oh! Yes. Kara, I'm so sorry, I-"

 

"I said I  _ love _ you, Lena. I'm in love with you."

 

"Oh," Lena breathed out shakily, reaching out towards her desk to steady herself. "I thought you said- you told me you  _ liked _ me," she angrily pointed at her friend.

 

"You told me you  _ liked _ me and that it was  _ 'no big deal' _ and that you just wanted me to know that I was  _ appreciated _ , Kara," Lena turned to face her best friend, who had quickly turned sheepish at Lena's accusations.

 

"You never said anything about  _ love _ ," Lena's voice lost its heat, her tone suddenly much more subdued and filled with all the things she struggled to leave unsaid.

 

"If I had, would your answer have been different?" Kara asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

 

Or maybe there were tears, too, and Lena was just too blind to see them. That glint was dangerous, Lena knew. That look in Kara's eyes could make Lena do anything. It made Lena want to kiss her right then and there.

 

"Tell me again tomorrow," she offered, turning around in a way that hopefully conveyed that she was way too drunk to have this conversation. She heard Kara shuffle behind her for a few steps, possibly thinking about stopping her again, but she respected Lena's wishes.

 

"I will, I promise. I'll tell you tomorrow and every day after if you'll let me."

 

With a quick gust of air shuffling some papers off Lena's desk, Kara was gone. 

 

Lena smiled and put her whiskey bottle away.

 

Maybe the best thing was yet to come.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Comments are very much appreciated! You can find me on tumblr with the same name :)


End file.
